You make my bones quiver, Sir
by Elizabeth1802
Summary: Bella atrapada una vez más en un fastidioso internado solo para chicas, conoce a Mr. Cullen, un nuevo profesor de Ingles. Romance, humor y pasión. M por lenguaje fuerte y futuros capítulos.
1. Otro año más

"Bienvenidas señoritas a este nuevo año en …"

Agh. Otro aburrido, monótono y estúpido año en Lord Byron. La academia de señoritas más prestigiosa en la FAZ de la tierra. ¡HA! Prestigioso mi trasero, ese si tenía prestigio.

No entiendo porque Charlie se empeñaba tanto en mandarme a esta cárcel. Lejos de una secundaria normal con ropa normal, fiestas, alcohol, cigarros, hierba y sobre todo, chicos. Amenazó a mi mamá incluso con demandarla para obtener mi custodia total si es que no aceptaba que yo fuera a este pseudo colegio; Rene no dudo en aceptar, a parte de la amenaza de la custodia Charlie prometió darnos el dinero suficiente para pagar todos mis gastos, eso incluía: Pensiones, libros, uniforme, y cualquier otra cosa que fuera a necesitar los 7 años que iba a estar encerrada. Obviamente, mamá y yo le pedimos siempre unos cuantos miles de dólares de más, y nos lo dividimos entre las dos. Y antes de que se vuelvan locos y comiencen a pensar en lo desgraciadas que somos, deben saber que Charlie es el jefe de la fuerza aérea… o algo así, el caso es que tiene más dinero del que él o Jessica (su novia, la cual tiene sólo 5 años más que yo) pueden gastar.

"El año pasado tuvimos una serie de problemas, pero esperamos que este año sea diferente"

Esme hablaba de nosotras. Y por nosotras me refiero a Rose, Alice y a mí. Ellas eran la mejor parte, bueno la única parte buena, de esta porquería. Las tres compartíamos cuarto y nos habíamos convertido en hermanas. Éramos tan diferentes que solo Dios sabe cómo nos entendemos y queremos, Alice con su hiperactividad, Rose con su frialdad y altanería y yo con mis ideas estupendas. Éramos tan distintas, desde el color del cabello hasta la forma de hablar y actuar.

Estas asambleas de comienzo de año eran secadoras de cerebros, Alice a mi lado derecho había comenzado a limarse las uñas, mientras que Rose estaba leyendo una revista Vogue, yo por mi parte estaba desparramada en mi silla sin importarme que mi falda estuviera en una posición poco decente, ¿y que más daba? Si no había ni una sola gota de testosterona en este estúpido colegio. Desde la portera, hasta Esme.

"Y espero que las señoritas que cometieron los actos que dejaron mucho que desear sobre su crianza en casa, tomen muy en cuenta estas palabras. Este año no soportaremos ninguna conducta fuera del reglamento, este año las señoritas que lo infrinjan serás expulsadas de inmediato"

Y claro que se refería a nosotras. No solo habíamos roto las reglas, pero, gracias a nosotras habían aumentado tres reglas más en el ya extenso "código de conducta"

4.6 Todo tipo de objetos que fomenten las conductas sexuales están completamente prohibidos.

Esa fue gracias a Rose, la muy tarada llevo una caja de condones a la clase de arte, cuando el tema fue "libre" y junto con Alice los inflamos e hicimos una escultura titulada "Oda a la virilidad" La verdad es que no era más que un conjunto de condones inflados y pegados entre sí. Pero a la profesora casi le da un paro cardiaco cuando lo vio. Eso nos ganó un mes sin salida los fines de semana y una semana de atención en el comedor.

Lo cual nos lleva a nuestra segunda regla en el "código de conducta" Lord Byroniano, esta vez cortesía de Alice.

6.3 Las alumnas cuyas prendas de vestir sean INDECENTES serán sometidas a un castigo ejemplar.

Y sé que esta regla es muy común en cualquier escuela, pero en la nuestra no era necesario. ¿Chicas vistiéndose sexy para otras chicas? Bueno, había un par de chicas que sí lo hacían pero no era la regla general. Hasta que pusieron a Alice en la barra de ensaladas. Alice pensó que sería divertido y educativo para las chicas menores vestirse con una diminuta falda, tacos enormes y amarrase la camisa mostrando así su vientre plano. Según ella, al ver el cuerpo que se manejaba, las demás chicas verían lo sano que es comer ensañadas e iba a aumentar el consumo de ensaladas y si fue así. Sin embargo las chicas menores además de comer más ensalada se quedaban mirando a Alice haciendo que la fila se retrasara y chocándose entre ellas. Ese día hubo cerca de dos docenas de platos rotos y un gran desastre que Alice tuvo que limpiar con sus tacos de 12 centímetros.

Y la última dedicada especialmente a su servidora.

9.6 Queda completamente prohibido el uso de la piscina después de las horas establecidas y sin el atuendo apropiado.

Esta es una buena historia. Alice, Rose y yo estábamos en nuestro cuarto uno de los fines de semana ganados gracias a los condones de Rose, cuando de la nada se me vino esta genial idea. Nadar desnudas en la piscina.

"Me parece perfecto" dijo Rose mientras le daba una pitada a su cigarro.

"Vamos" Dije yo después de tomar un sorbo de la botella de vino y pasarla a Alice.

Con nuestra botella de vino en mano caminamos hacía la piscina dejando ropa por el camino y cuando llegamos ya estábamos entonadas y sin ropa. Habremos estado ahí una hora cuando un par de tacos se escucharon por el pasillo. Era Esme con nuestra ropa en mano y si las miradas mataran, pues ya estaríamos varios metros bajo tierra. Ese truco nos ganó una carta condicional, o sea que estábamos a un paso de ser expulsadas. El papá de Alice intercedió por nosotras y Esme no pudo hacer nada. El tío Carlisle es un benefactor del colegio y gracias a eso nos salvamos.

"Señorita Swan, espero que este año no disfrutemos de sus espectaculares ideas"

Pude sentir como el color me subía a la cara.

"Y siéntese bien por amor a Dios, desde acá puedo ver su ropa interior"

Las risas del auditorio no se hicieron esperar y yo me acomode en mi sitio mientras que comenzaba a planear como vengarme de la imbécil de Esme.

"Cambiando de tema, este año queridas alumnas tenemos noticias muy tristes. Miss Smith cumplió con su contrato y tuvo que regresar a Canadá. Lo cual nos deja con un puesto libre en el curso de Inglés"

Miss Smith era mi favorita, suspiré derrotada al recordar como fumaba con ella detrás del salón de Ingles entre horas. Nunca habría una profesora tan "open mind" como ella.

"Pero las buenas noticias es que contamos con un nuevo profesor que tendrá a su cargo las horas que le correspondían a la profesora Smith"

Un murmullo se extendió por todo el auditorio. Rose cerro de golpe su revista y a Alice casi se le cayó la lima de uñas.

"Mierda" Dijo mientras la lima se le escaba entre los dedos.

"Carajo Alice, porque estas tan espástica" Murmuré.

"¿No escuchaste?"

"La Miss Smith se fué" Dije.

"No tarada" Dijo Rose "Hay un nuevo profesor"

"Profesor ¿hombre?"

"No Bella, profesor mujer" Dijo Alice volteando los ojos "Claro que profesor hombre"

"Silencio, silencio" Dijo Esme y todas se callaron. La expectativa era tanta que le hicieron caso al instante. "Hemos conseguido a un excelente profesor, oriundo de Inglaterra. Sin mayor preámbulo les quiero presentar a su nuevo profesor… El profesor Edward Cullen"

Un caramelo de hombre salió por el lado izquierdo del estrado caminando con una mano en el bolsillo de sus pantalones de vestir. Se veía tan comestible con su camisa, chaleco y corbata. Y esos lentes de tarado que llevaba eran la cosa más sexy.

"Creo que Mister Cullen va a hacer este año más divertido que nunca" Dije con una sonrisa.

* * *

Ese es el primer capitulo muchachs... Espero que les guste

Mr. Cullen quiere comentarios ;) Haganlo feliz.


	2. TGIF

**TODOS los personajes estan basados en los personajes creados por Stephenie Meyer. Las situaciones y lugares (y los carros) son míos.**

* * *

"Estas loca" Dijo Alice mientras salíamos del cuarto hacía la sala de Ingles.

Era nuestra última clase de la mañana antes del almuerzo. Estaba dispuesta a dar una no muy buena primera impresión a Mr. Cullen. Tentarlo era el objetivo que me había trazado para ese día, y estaba dispuesta a hacer lo que fuera para que al final del día Mr. Cullen me llamara a su oficina o fuera a la mía. Cualquiera de las opciones estaba bien.

"Si Esme te ve, te asesina" Dijo Rose riéndose.

"Y de esta no te salva ni mi papá" Comento Alice.

"Tranquilas" dije arreglándome el escote de la camisa "Esme no está en su oficina y según Lauren estará afuera todo el día. Todo está fríamente calculado"

"¿Y tú le crees a Lauren? Es una mentirosa, por culpa de esa perra casi descubren el Vodka que llevaba en mi maleta. Me dijo que no había nadie revisando las maletas y cuando llego a la puerta la mula de la señora Carter estaba parada buscando todo. Si no hubieran sido por mis Victoria's Secret el Vodka se quedaba en la puerta" Contó Rose.

La señora Carter era la profesora de Educación Física y la pesadilla de Rose. Y fue justamente ella quien estaba revisando los equipajes. Gracias al cielo que la ropa interior de Rose es completamente indecente y pudo ruborizar a la ruda señora Carter que la dejo pasar sin tocar ninguna otra de sus prendas.

"Lauren está controlada" Dije con voz calmada "A parte sólo necesito 20 minuto a lo mucho. Y después Mr. Cullen es mío"

"No sé cómo te puede gustar, es muy flaco" Dijo Rose haciendo una mueca de asco "Los prefiero más musculosos"

"Debo decir que sabe cómo vestirse pero, lo siento Bella pienso igual que Rose. Cullen no es para nada mi tipo"dijo Alice arreglándome el cuello de la camisa.

"Mejor aún, eso va a evitar problemas entre nosotras" Dije volteando para verlas y comenzando a caminar hacia atrás. La clase no estaba vacía y ya podía escuchar los murmullos sobre mi atuendo. Perfecto. "Mr. Cullen este año le pertenece a…"

Con un gesto señale mi escote cuando con uno de mis tacos pisé algo blando y mi espalda chocó con algo. Algo que olía divinamente.

"Señorita Swan, ¿Podría quitar su zapato de mi pie?" Su voz detrás de mí envió un temblor hasta mi entrepierna y voltee tan rápido para ver quien era que mi taco resbaló y perdí equilibrio. Rápidamente sentí un par de brazos fuertes alrededor de mi cintura y me aferre a ellos como si se tratara de un salvavidas. Mr. Cullen tenía los ojos más verdes que haya visto en mi vida, ahogué un gemido mientras Mr. Cullen me devolvía la estabilidad.

Las risas y murmuros comenzaron al instante mientras que los ojos de Mr. Cullen iban de mi escote a mis ojos. Bingo. Con un rápido movimiento se alejo de mí dejándome extrañando esos brazos alrededor mio.

"¿Está bien señorita Swan?" Preguntó mirándome a los ojos.

Yo asentí y le sonreí mi mejor sonrisa. Nunca falla. Mr. Cullen asintió y camino hacia su escritorio.

"Enough" Dijo "And Miss Swan"

Su acento era perfecto. Pude sentir como un escalofrío me recorría.

"Yes?" Conteste con la voz más sexy que tengo.

"Could you button that shirt up? Thank you."

Rose dejo escapar una carcajada y pude ver como Alice se mordía el labio inferior para no hacer lo mismo. La sonrisa se me borró del rostro y tomé el maldito botón entre mis dedos y lo abotoné. Cullen había visto mi escote, yo misma lo había atrapado, solo se hacía el interesante y conocía suficiente a los hombres como para saber que esta noche Cullen soñaría con mi escote y con mi brassier azul que se translucía claramente debajo de mi camisa blanca inmaculada.

Me pasé cerca de media hora desvistiéndolo con la mirada y jugando con un lápiz entre mis labios. Sabía que eso atraería su atención a mi boca y entonces el pensaría en besarme. Ugh solo pensar en besar esa boca y diciéndome cosas al oído con su acento ingles hacía que quisiera arrastrarlo fuera de la clase y llevarlo a cualquier clase vacía y… hace calor.

El timbre de fin de hora me hizo reaccionar y mientras todas recogían sus cosas para el almuerzo yo me acerque a Mr. Cullen para la segunda parte de mi plan.

"Mr. Cullen?"

"Yes Miss Swan?" Su acento hacía que mis rodillas cedieran.

"¿Usted cree que pueda darme clases extra luego de clases?"

"Las clases de nivelación y consultas son los jueves señorita Swan"

"Sí, pero tendría que esperar hasta la siguiente semana. Recuerde que hoy es viernes" le guiñe un ojo, mi firma personal, y sonreí.

Mr. Cullen se me quedo mirando por un segundo y también me sonrió. Sentí como comenzaba a faltarme el aire.

"Sorry Miss Swan. Supongo que tendrá que esperar a la próxima semana. Now if you excuse me" Dijo recogiendo sus cosas. "Have a nice weekend"

Y se fue. ¡Se fue! No podía creer que ni mis sonrisas, ni mi escote, ni mis famosas miradas me habían conseguido la clase con Cullen. Alice y Rose comenzaron a reírse y yo solo quería golpearlas.

"No digan ni una sola palabra" Dije apretando los puños.

"Tranquila Bella, es un profesor. A parte ¿Quieres que te expulsen?" Rose puso una mano sobre mi hombro.

"Quiero tirármelo" Dije.

"Todo el mundo quiere tirárselo Bella" Dijo Alice "Y créeme que tu intento no va a ser el único que Cullen tenga que enfrentar"

"Déjalo Bella. El fin de semana Jacob dijo que te estaba esperando"

Me estremecí al escuchar el nombre Jacob. El había sido mi ex y mi primera vez, lo cual según él le daba algún tipo de derecho sobre mí. Y hace unos meses que estaba intentando que yo me acueste con él. Pero de solo pensarlo me daban arcadas.

"No quiero a Jacob, quiero a Cullen"

Alice y Rose cada una me cogió de un brazo y me llevaron hasta el comedor.

EPOV

Damn

Ya habían pasado unas horas desde que pude ver el escote de Bella y aun no podía pensar en otra cosa. Ese brassier azul era lo único que venía a mi mente cada vez que intentaba corregir las pruebas que tenía en mi escritorio.

Me saque los lentes y los dejé en el escritorio. Con la palma de mis manos sobre mis ojos intente pensar en otra cosa y sacar de mi cabeza lo que había pasado hoy. Sabía muy bien que este tipo de cosas iban a pasar, es solo que no pensé que me afectaran tanto. Esme me había advertido de Bella, Alice y Rosalie, pero no las consideré tan problemáticas como Esme decía que eran. Hasta que las vi. Rosalie era una muchacha alta, rubia y despampanante, estoy seguro de que si este fuera un colegio con muchachos, ella sería la más guapa. Luego estaba Alice, pequeña, de cabello corto y de gestos muy delicados, esa muchacha se la pasó toda mi clase rebotando en su sitio. Parecía como si estuviera en algún tipo de anfetamina y según las historias que escuché mi suposición no parecía muy lejos de la verdad. Y por último, Bella, tenía una estatura mediana, cabello café, larguísimo y en ondas y unos ojos de un color chocolate delicioso. Suspire en frustración al recordar esos ojos y como Bella se sentía entre mis brazos.

"Basta Edward" Me dije a mi mismo, justo cuando sonó mi celular.

"Cullen"

"Sup Eddie" Era Emmet mi hermano mellizo.

"Not much"

"How's work? And how are the girls" Típico de Emmett.

"Could we just not talk about it?"

"Rough day huh?"

Emmett y yo aun teníamos la costumbre de hablar en inglés entre nosotros. Desde que nos mudamos de Inglaterra tanto él como yo habíamos estado enseñando el idioma en varios lugares y a veces era bueno escuchar palabras familiares fuera del trabajo.

"You have no idea…"

"I'll buy you a drink, meet me tomorrow at Lounge"

"Do you forget that I live here now?"

"Come on! I'm sure you can get out for just one day"

"Fine" Dije aceptando finalmente. "See you tomorrow"

"Great, bye Eddie"

Lounge no era mi lugar favorito, pero al menos había buena música y Emmett tenía acceso a la zona VIP, lo último que necesitaba ahora era enfrentarme a más insinuaciones, por lo menos de chicas del colegio. Ahora, chicas de mi edad eran otro tema. No es que sea tan mayor tampoco, tengo 22 años. Pero Esme me dijo que era mejor que nadie supiera mi verdadera edad. Llevarle sólo 4 años a la promoción de alumnas que se graduaban ese año podía convertirse en un gran problema, sobre todo cuando la mayoría de ellas ya eran oficialmente adultas con 18 años. Sobre todo cuando una de ellas era Bella.

Este trabajo era muy bueno y la paga era excelente como para dejar que se me fuera de las manos por una mocosa engreída. Bella era todo lo que temía y no pensaba caer en ninguna de sus mañas. Mira que pedirme una clase "privada" es el truco más antiguo y conocido. Reí ante su ingenuidad. En serio pensaba que iría a caer en eso. Solo un niño cedería ante trucos tan baratos como ese.

_Isabella Marie Swan Bachillerato II clase A_

Su nombre apareció entre un montón de hojas. La tomé entre mis dedos y la puse encima de la prueba que estuve corrigiendo. Colocándome de nuevo los lentes revisé una a una las respuestas de Swan. Mi lápiz rojo no dejaba de encerrar palabras y tachar otras. Lejos de sorprenderme gratamente, su prueba termino siendo una de las peores de toda la clase. Me pregunté cómo es que había llegado a la clase A de inglés.

¿Las clases privadas habían sido un truco? O ¿En realidad las necesitaba? Era imposible que alguien con esa cantidad de errores fuera capaz de un nivel superior en ingles, y menos con errores tan básicos. ¿Estuvo nerviosa? Por el escote que llevaba parecía todo menos nerviosa. Tenía dos opciones en este punto. O mandaba una solicitud a Esme pidiéndole que la señorita Swan sea reubicada en un nivel intermedio ó la ayudaba.

Tal vez su petición de clases privadas fue honesta y ser coqueta era su naturaleza. De repente sí necesitaba ese apoyo extra. Miré el reloj. Ya era la media noche y yo seguía sin terminar con las correcciones. Decidí dejar el tema de Swan para otro momento, por lo menos para pensarlo bien durante todo el fin de semana. Ya le comentaría mi decisión a penas tuviera clases con ella.

A la mañana siguiente me levanté a las diez. Cómo era sábado lo único que me tocaba hacer era verificar que sólo las chicas con permiso firmado por sus papás salieran. Las salidas comenzaban a las 11. Me alisté y bajé a la puerta principal donde Tania, la profesora de Matemática, estaba ya en su lugar. Debo decir que Tania era muy guapa. Pero el trabajo y las relaciones no estaban juntos en mi lista. Así que descarte cualquier idea de coqueteo.

"Por fin" Dijo Tania sonriendo aliviada cuando me vio llegar.

"Lo siento" Sonreí de vuelta "Me levante un poco tarde, ayer me quede despierto hasta tarde intentando terminar de corregir todas mis pruebas" Pasé una mano por mi cabello.

"Las famosas pruebas de entrada. No te preocupes, ya te acostumbraras" Dijo guiñándome un ojo.

Tania y yo caminamos hacia donde estaban estacionados los autos que recogerían a las chicas. Poco a poco fueron saliendo mientras enseñaban sus pases y nosotros revisábamos sus nombres en lista y hacíamos que las personas que las recogían firmaran unos documentos. Todo ocurrió sin incidentes hasta que un carro deportivo; un BMW negro m6, si no los ojos no me engañaban, derrapó en la entrada haciendo un sonido estruendoso y se estaciono en un solo intento al lado de mi Volvo. El corazón casi se me sale por la boca cuando el idiota conductor del deportivo casi raya la pintura de mi auto.

Con un volumen que obviamente superaba los límites de lo permitido, además de el hecho de que la letra de la canción que se escuchaba era inapropiada para un lugar como este, el conductor del deportivo apagó el motor de su auto y bajo de cerrando la puerta con un golpe. Se quito las gafas que llevaba, se apoyo contra su auto y cruzo los brazos.

"¿Quién es?" Pregunté.

Pero cuando Tania se disponía a responderme un "¡JAKE!" se escuchó a lo lejos. Más rápido de lo que mi cerebro pudo procesar la voz, tres chicas pasaron corriendo entre nosotros y arremetieron contra el muchacho apoyado en el auto. Debí suponer que alguien así solo puede ser amigo de Swan y sus secuaces.

"Jacob Black" Respondió Tania moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro. "Es amigo de las chicas" Dijo señalando a la escena que ocurría delante de nosotros.

Jacob tomo entre sus brazos a Swan y la levanto para luego devolverla al piso y decirle algo al oído. Ese algo debió ser lo suficientemente embarazoso para que Swan se sonrojara, o lo suficientemente explicito. Cualquiera de los dos casos, me sentí asqueado. Swan lo golpeo en el brazo y él solo parecía reírse. Después de saludar a las otras dos chicas, Jacob abrió la maletera del auto y las muchachas comenzaron a guardar sus mochilas dentro. Alice y Rosalie ya estaban sentadas atrás cuando decidí acercarme a verificar que estaba sucediendo. Ninguna de las muchachas saldría de este lugar sin un permiso, no mientras yo estuviera a cargo.

"Señoritas Whitlock y Masen ¿podrían por favor bajar del vehículo?"

Isabella me miró y ahogó una carcajada mientras abría la puerta del deportivo.

"Señorita Swan"

Ni si quiera me miró. Jacob puso las llaves en el contacto e Isabella estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta. Con una mano tomé la puerta por la ventana y evite que la cerrara.

"Señoritas no pienso repetir la orden. Bájense de este vehículo"

Alice y Rosalie se miraron y luego miraron a Bella, la cual estaba echando fuego por los ojos.

"Suelte la puerta" Dijo Bella entre dientes.

"NOW" Dije juntando todo mi enojo en una sola palabra.

Las puertas de atrás se abrieron y dos chicas asustadas salieron. Bella y yo nos mirábamos fijamente, esto era una lucha para ver quién mandaba. Una niña mimada como ella no me iba a hacer berrinche. Yo no era niñera, era un profesor de bachillerato y como tal me merecía respeto.

Bella soltó la puerta y yo la abrí para que pudiera salir. Con un gesto de la mano le indique que se uniera a sus amigas.

"Señorita Whitlock su pase por favor" Rosalie busco en su cartera y saco un pase y me lo entregó. "Acá dice que su hermano la va a recoger" voltee hacía Jacob y pregunté "¿Usted es Jasper Whitlock?" Claro que no era.

"No señor"

"Me lo suponía. Señorita Masen, su pase por favor" Alice tenía el suyo en la mano. "También la va a recoger Jasper Whitlock y creo que ya hemos dejado establecido que este señor no es él hermano de la señorita" dije señalando a Rosalie.

"Señorita Swan su pase"

"No tengo uno" La actitud de Swan no hacía más que comprobar su inmadurez.

"Entonces lo siento mucho, no podrá salir del campus. Y en cuanto a ustedes…" me dirigí a Alice y Rosalie "Pasen y esperen ao, no podrl señor Whitlock"

"Señorita Denalí, podría explicarle la situación a Cullen. Digo, a Míster Cullen" Bella tenía los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. ¿Acababa de llamarme Cullen? Esa niña no tenía respeto por nada ni nadie.

"¿Edward?" Escuché la voz de Tania a mis espaldas, pero yo no quite la vista de Bella "Jasper está de viaje y dejó una carta en dirección diciendo que Rosalie y Alice podían salir todos los fines de semana, salvo cuando se les castigue" Tania hablo como si eso pasará a menudo, y después de presenciar esta escena no dudaba ni un segundo de ello "Y en lo que se refiere a Isabella, su mamá Rene dejó en claro que ella podía decidir qué fines de semana salir y cuáles no, la hora e incluso con quien. Salvo castigos dados por Esme"

El rostro de Bella era de triunfo total. Con una sonrisa enorme tomo de la mano a Jacob y camino de regreso al auto. ¿Cómo era posible que alguien tan irresponsable como Bella pudiera decidir a donde y con quien salir? Algo estaba mal con la señora Swan. Las tres muchachas se subieron al deportivo y cerrando las puertas la música comenzó a sonar aun más alto que antes y una mano salió del asiento delantero para mostrarme el dedo medio mientras las risas se escuchaban por encima de la música.

* * *

Gracias por todos sus comentarios. Son hermosas :)

Elizabeth.

P.D. Mr Cullen dice "Dejen comentarios" :)


	3. Libertad

**Personajes = Stephenie Meyer **

**Groserias y cigarros = ¡MIOS!**

* * *

**BPOV**

Cerré la puerta del auto con un solo golpe. La música volvió a sonar y por el retrovisor vi como Cullen se aun no parecía procesar lo que estaba sucediendo. Tenía una cara de idiota incomparable y sus lentes se habían deslizado un poco sobre su nariz, lo cual lo hacía ver aun más ridículo.

La música estallaba en los parlantes del auto de Jake, pero aún así la risa de Rose y Alice se escuchaba.

"Bella puede que seas la persona más arrebatada que conozco, pero te amo." Rió Rose.

"¿Vieron la cara de Cullen? De esta no te salvas" Añadió Alice.

"Me importa un carajo si Esme se entera o no. Cullen debió quedarse callado, a nadie le interesa lo que él piense"

"Y, ¿vieron a la señorita Denali? Estaba que se comía a Cullen con los ojos." Dijo Rose.

Sentí un nudo en el estómago y tuve ganas de vomitar. 'Debe ser toda la cólera que hice por culpa de él imbécil ese'. Me acomodé en mi sitio y Alice ya había comenzado a despotricar contra Denali.

"Su estilo está completamente fuera de lugar. Quiero decir, es muy guapa y todo, pero su guardarropas podría soportar un par de compras _avec moi_. ¿Vieron sus zapatos? Los tacos cuadrados pasaron de moda hace por lo menos una década ¿y ese delineador café? Uno negro le quedaría mejor. ¿Ustedes creen que si la asesoro en moda hará que pasé matemática?"

Todo lo había dicho sin respirar una sola vez. Por el retrovisor vi como Alice comenzaba a saltar en el asiento, lo que siempre hacía cuando estaba emocionada o cuando estaba aburrida, y Rose como siempre tuvo que destrozar las ilusiones de la pobre de Alice.

"Cariño tu no pasarías Matemática ni porque le compres toda la línea nueva de Dolce & Gabbana" Jake y yo nos reímos. En parte porque era cierto, Alice no pasaría matemática así lo llevará 5 veces, y en parte por la cara de Alice. "Es cierto y tú lo sabes" rió Rose.

"A parte, ¿Por qué Denalí querría un cambio de look? Ha pasado toda su vida vestida como una monja con crucé de motociclista" Jake se rió con mi comentario.

"Quien sabe, tal vez quiera…" Rose hizo un gesto con la mano y la boca. ¿Debo especificar más? Un 'ugh' colectivo se escuchó y luego una risa de todos, excepto de mí. El nudo en mi estómago no hizo más que retorcerse.

"Eso es asqueroso Rose" Dije mientras el carro tomaba la curva que nos sacaba de terreno del colegio y nos llevaba a la pista principal. Fue como si me quitarán un peso de encima, me deslicé en el asiento pero el malestar siguió.

"Por favor Bella, ¿me vas a decir que no viste como Denali miraba a Cullen? Es más que obvio que le gusta" Dijo Alice.

"¿Le gusta? Le encanta dirás" Dijo Rose pasando páginas de una revista que tenía en el regazo.

Me sentía tan descompuesta que gruñí de asco. Jake volteó a mirarme y tomó mi mano.

"¿Te sientes bien?" me preguntó.

"Sí" Saqué mi mano de la suya "Debe ser algo que comí"

"Apuesto que en un par de meses se convierten en 'la pareja'" Alice habló mientras sacaba su Ipod y se inclinó entre los asientos de adelante y lo conectó al equipo de Jake.

"¿Qué haces?" Dijo Jake intentando mirar a Alice.

"Tu música va más allá de lo que la palabra 'detestable' puede describir"

Jake me miró y yo sólo encogí los hombros. El estómago me estaba matando como para pelear con Alice.

"y después se casarán y tendrán millones de pequeños Cullensitos y Denalitos" Rose imitó la voz de Jessica.

Y no sé si fue eso, o la imagen de Cullen y Denali rodeados de pequeños niños lo que me dio más asco, pero algo me descompuso completamente y tomé el brazo de Jake.

"Para el carro" Le dije.

"Pero estamos en la autopista, y falta como media hora…"

"Que pares el carro" grité.

A penas sentí que el auto se detenía, salí corriendo y me fui detrás del auto con una mano en la boca. Detrás de mi corrieron Alice y Rose, yo me puse en cuclillas y las arcadas comenzaron.

"Rose pásame el alcohol que está en mi bolso…" Dijo Alice mientras se agachaba a mi lado.

"Ali, dudo que un trago sea lo que Bella necesita ahora…" Contestó Rose.

"Te juro que no se si golpearte o reírme. Es alcohol medicinal Rose, está ahí en mi cartera. De hecho, alcánzame toda mi cartera."

La cartera demoró en llegar a las manos de Alice un par de minutos y yo no podía hacer que mi cabeza dejara de dar vueltas. Alice mojó su mano con alcohol y la colocó en mi nuca, el frío que dejaba el alcohol al evaporarse era excelente. Luego tomó un algodón y lo empapó con el líquido y lo pasó lejos de mi nariz, pero el olor era tan fuerte que llegó a mí con tal fuerza que tuve que toser. Rose se arrodillo delante de mí y me hacía aire con su revista.

"Rose, tu pantalón…" dije con un hilo de voz. Ella miró sus rodillas sucias y encogió los hombros.

"Da igual Bells, igual tenía que lavarlos. ¿Cómo te sientes?"

"Como mierda"

"¿Comiste algo fuera de lo común?" Dijo Alice mientras seguí pasando el algodón cerca a mi nariz.

"No recuerdo"

"¿Cómo que no recuerdas? ¿Cómo alguien puede comer algo que le cae mal y no acordarse de que es?" Jake en este punto estaba histérico.

Vi como Rose le lanzaba dagas con la mirada y Jake se calló.

"¿No habrán sido las galletas que Jessica te regaló?" Dijo.

Puta Madre. ¿Cómo podía haber olvidado las estúpidas galletas de Jessica?

¿Qué quien es Jessica y porque me regala galletas? Déjenme contarles. Jessica es una muchacha que estudia con nosotras. Siempre, desde que puedo recordar, Jessica intentó estar en paz con nosotras tres. Pero Jessica es muy… Jessica como para caernos bien, es muy pegajosa, chismosa, desesperante y lo peor de todo, es la fiel copia de quien sea su amiga de turno. Cuando Rose se apiadó de ella, Jessica dejo crecer su cabello y lo tiñó de rubio, comenzó a usar tacos ENORMES, y cuando digo enormes no exagero, y brassieres con relleno. Mucho relleno. Luego tuvo su época "Aliciestica" en donde se cortó todo el cabello y lo tiñó negro azabache, comenzó a usar ropa muy parecida a la de Alice y a demás hizo dieta extrema para conseguir la talla de la diminuta de Alice. Pero como era de esperarse solo consiguió una cita con el especialista de desordenes alimenticios. Gracias a Dios aun no intentaba imitarme. ¿Qué haría? ¿No broncearse por un año y comenzar a fumar?, reformulemos esa frase: Querido Dios, haz que me imite. No puedo esperar a ver como Jessica se ahoga con el humo del cigarro, a verlo y filmarlo.

Pero volviendo a la historia, Jessica me había regalado unas galletas que ella misma había hecho. Me dijo que eran una receta de su mamá y que quería que yo las pruebe. Aun recuerdo su voz chillona diciendo "¡Bells! Pruébalas ¿siiiii?" ¿Cómo decirle que no a esa voz tan nasal?

"Esa perra" murmuré mientras otra arcada me alcanzaba.

"¿Le habrá puesto algo en las galletas?" Preguntó Alice.

"No lo sé… mejor llamo a Jasper" respondió Rose.

Voltee a ver a Alice y vi como sus ojos brillaban. Alice estaba perdida y absolutamente enamorada de Jasper, el hermano de Rose. Pero Rose no sabía, pequeño detalle que yo había jurado guardar en secreto hasta el día de mi entierro, Rose no era de jugar cuando se trataba de su hermano. Y tenía todas las razones del mundo para serlo. Jasper era la sensación cuando iba a recogernos al colegio. Debo confesar que no está nada mal; alto, buen cuerpo, rubio y guapo, sumamente guapo. Casi tan guapo como Rose. A demás inteligente. Jasper estaba en cuarto año de medicina y era muy bueno en lo que hacía, tan bueno que uno de sus profesores le había ofrecido un puesto en el hospital como practicante, y aun le faltaban dos años para acabar.

"Jas, ¿Dónde estás?... Estoy justo en la carretera principal, saliendo del colegio. Bella se siente mal y tuvimos que parar en medio de la autopista… No lo sé… Esta mareada y vomitando y esta verde"

"Pero un verde esmeralda hermoso Bells" Dijo Alice al ver mi cara de preocupación.

"Ajá… ¡Claro que no está embarazada! Yo lo sabría… ¿No estás embarazada no?" Eso me lo preguntó a mí.

Yo sólo negué con la cabeza.

"Dice que no… sí, comió unas galletas que hizo Jessica… Jessica Stanley... tu acosadora" Rose entornó los ojos. Jessica había acosado a Jasper por Facebook un par de años, hasta que consiguió su número de celular y Jasper tuvo que cambiar de número.

"¿Hace cuanto comiste esas cosas Bells?"

"¿Una semana?" No recordaba cuando, pero si recordaba el asqueroso sabor. Solo el recuerdo trajo de vuelta las arcadas.

"Una semana Jas… perfecto, Adiós"

"¿Qué dijo?" Preguntó Alice un poco más ansiosa de lo que debería.

"Que lo esperemos. Llega en unos 40 minutos"

"¡¿40 minutos?" gritó Jake "Disculpen pero yo tengo una vida, así que suban y vamos de una vez"

"No podemos Jake" Dijo Rose lo más calmada que pudo "Jas cree que es tifoidea y está trayendo medicinas"

¿Tifoidea? Me cagué.

"¡Por favor! Bella va a estar bien, suban de una vez"

Alice y Rose se miraron, pude ver cómo estaban dispuestas a asesinarlo, pero nunca nadie luchó mis batallas.

"No" dije con toda la fuerza que me quedaba e hice un esfuerzo sobrehumano para levantarme. Pude ver en la lustradísima superficie del convertible mi cara. 'Que desastre' pensé.

"Bella no seas ridícula" Jake me habló como se le habla a una niña.

"Nos vamos a quedar acá esperando a Jasper" Dije.

"Bella estas bien, es sólo mareo por el viaje…"

"¿Ahora eres doctor? La última vez que supe algo de tu nivel de estudios aun tenias un enorme INCOMPLETO en tu secundaria"

"No seré doctor pero te conozco lo suficiente como para creer más en la teoría del embarazo que en la tifoidea" Jake jugaba con sus llaves y quise quitárselas y metérselas por el culo.

"Embarazada o no embarazada ¿Qué mierda te importa?"

"Debería importarme, podría ser mío"

"Ya quisieras tarado" Reí y eso hizo que el estómago se me retorciera.

"¿Perdón? ¿Ya quisiera yo? Pero si tú fuiste la que me llamaste diciendo que nos esperaba un 'buen fin de semana'" Jake hizo las comillas con sus manos.

"¿Aun no te das cuenta? Sólo queríamos un chofer. Nada más."

La sonrisa de Jake desapareció y en su rostro otra expresión apareció. ¿Enojo?

"Perfecto" dijo Jake mientras que apretaba el botón en sus llaves que abría la maletera y en el acto casi me vuela la nariz. Jake caminó sin decir palabra alguna hacía nosotras y saco todas las mochilas y las botó fuera del auto.

"¿Qué haces? ¡En esa mochila hay cosas que valen más que tú y tu carro juntos y en oferta!" Gritó Alice.

"Déjalo Alice…" murmuré.

Con un golpe seco Jake cerró la maletera.

"El paseo gratis se acabó" Dijo antes de subir a su auto y arrancar dejando una nube de polvo.

"Bells no es que Jacob sea mi persona favorita pero ¿Qué mierda vamos a hacer ahora?" Dijo Rose. Si no hubiera estado enferma, Rose me hubiera golpeado en ese mismo instante.

"No lo sé…" Y con eso me eché en el suelo, con mi mochila de almohada.

"Deberíamos esperar a Jasper" Alice estaba cada vez más nerviosa.

"No me importa…" Dije.

"Estas delirando Bella, intenta descansar" Dijo Rose mientras sacaba su celular de nuevo. "Mierda, esta sin batería. Alice llama a Jas y dile que se apure, ¡ah! Y dile que el imbécil de Jacob nos dejo botadas, de repente lo manda matar"

"Tu… ahmm… toma mi celular" ¿Alice tartamudeando? Fin del mundo, bienvenido.

"No, llámalo tú. Si se lo cuento yo no me va a creer y va a pensar que soy una dramática"

Hubo un silencio y yo sentía como el cansancio caía sobre mí. El sol comenzaba a quemar mi piel.

"Jas, es Alice… Creo que necesitas venir lo antes posible… no, no, Bella esta bien. Pero, estamos en medio de la autopista… Jacob nos dejo…"

Juro que escuché a Jasper gritar, pero eso ya no importaba. Morfeo venía por mí y yo estaba dispuesta a irme con él.

"¿Quién es Míster Cullen?" La voz de Jasper era como una mosca molestando. Tomé la sábana y me tape la cara.

"Es un nuevo profesor, nos enseña Ingles" Alice sonaba más cerca.

"¿Un profesor? ¿Esme contrató a un hombre? No lo creo."

"Créelo. Al principio yo también pensé lo mismo, pero después, cuando tuve clases con él, no es tan malo como uno pensaría."

"Eso quiere decir que ¿Es mayor?"

"Ni tanto, no parece ser mayor a 25 años."

"Entonces es ¿Feo?"

"Para nada… Edward tiene ese Je ne sais quoi." Alice pronunció las palabras con un acento francés perfecto. Hubo un silencio y yo respiré tranquila, por fin podía volver a dormir.

"Eso quiere decir que te gusta…" Jasper volvió con otra ronda de preguntas. Aun sin verlo pude notar en su voz la decepción.

"No, no, no para nada. Es guapo y todo… pero… uhm… no es mi tipo". ¡Dios santo! Si no se callaban los iba a callar yo.

"Y… ¿Cuál es tu tipo entonces?" Esto tenía que detenerse para que yo pudiera seguir durmiendo.

"Tú eres su tipo" Grite destapando mi cabeza y mirando a Jasper. "¿Ahora me dejan dormir?"

La cara de Alice fue épica. Sus ojos parecían que se iban a salir de las cuentas y se cara esta tan roja que era del mismo color del labial que estaba usando. Jasper al principio se sorprendió pero después vi como una sonrisa se le formaba en los labios, pero la borro rápido y se levantó aclarándose la garganta. Fue a una mesita y cogió un vaso de agua.

"Me alegra que hayas despertado Bella. ¿Cómo te sientes?" Jasper me alcanzó el vaso y me ayudo a sentarme. Alice puso unas almohadas en mi espalda, pero temí que me ahogara con alguna.

"Bien creo…" Tomé un sorbo. Sabía raro "¿Qué es?" pregunté con un gesto.

"Creo que tienes tifoidea Bella" Jasper apoyó los codos en sus rodillas.

"3 preguntas; uno, ¿Cómo mierda puedo tener tifoidea?, dos, ¿Voy a estar bien?, tres ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con el sabor del agua que me has dado?"

"3 respuestas; primero, precisamente así se contagia la tifoidea, por heces fecales, dos, Si es que tienes tifoidea pues te podemos dar pastillas y en una semana estarás como nueva, y tres…"

"Cuando te trajimos parecías deshidratada, eso dijo Jasper, y eso es una solución de electrolitos" Alice buscó los ojos de Jasper para comprobar que lo que dijo era cierto. Jasper sonrió y asintió dándole la razón a Alice.

Eran tan tiernos que me daban ganas de vomitar.

"Eso quiere decir que… ¿He comido caca?"

Alice y Jasper comenzaron a reírse. "Precisamente eso es lo que ha pasado"

"Y estoy segura de que la culpa la tiene Jessica" Rose entró al cuarto con una bandeja llena de comida.

"Las galletas" Dije como si fuera un revelación.

"Aun hay que hacer una prueba para ver si es o no tifoidea, así que mañana temprano y en ayunas te sacaré sangre y la llevo conmigo al laboratorio de la universidad para que le hagan los exámenes y estemos seguros" Dijo Jasper. De todo eso solo escuche sangre y ayunas.

"¿Eso quiere decir que no puedo tomar nada hoy en la noche?" Tomé otro sorbo del vaso que tenía en las manos y lo pasé con mucho esfuerzo.

"Eso quiere decir que no vas a salir hoy en la noche" Dijo Rose sentándose en la cama.

"¿Y perderme TODA la diversión? Están .Sos, yo me siento perfectamente bien" Con un movimiento rápido me destapé y baje de la cama "Y este fin de semana es el primer fin de semana que puedo salir de esa cárcel ¿Ustedes creen que me lo voy a perder?"

"Bella, si es que en realidad nos estamos enfrentando a un caso de tifoidea, la fiebre va a afectarte en la noche y puede que sea peligroso que ingieras alcohol"

"Pero pequeño Jas, aun no sabemos si es tifoidea o no" dije corriendo a ver que había traído Rose, el simple olor de la comida me daba nauseas, pero aun así cogí una papa frita y la mordí "A demás me siento súper bien"

"Creo que deberías hacerle caso a Jasper" Alice comentó. "Todos acá sabemos que controlarte una noche de sábado puede ser difícil y más aun si vas a estar enferma"

"No va a pasar nada" Dije tomando un sorbo del jugo que Rose trajo "Pero si quieren, me comprometo a no tomar ni un solo trago, si es que puedo salir hoy"

"¡HA! ¿Cuándo fue el último sábado sano que tuviste?" Dijo Rose.

"El anterior" respondí

"Déjame reformular esa pregunta ¿Cuándo fue el último sábado sano que tuviste y no estuviste castigada por Esme?"

No respondí.

"Puedo hacerlo" Dije tomando otro sorbo.

"Apostemos" Alice y sus apuestas.

"Si ganó me das tus Jimmy Choos" Alice amaba esos zapatos.

"Y si yo ganó le enseño a Cullen la grabación en donde lo mencionas en sueños" Alice saco su celular y lo movió victoriosamente.

El sorbo de jugo se me atoró en la garganta y comencé a toser como loca. Creo que casi muero asfixiada. Jasper se acercó y quiso ayudarme, pero le hice una seña con la mano de que todo estaba bien.

"¿Qué?" dije entrecortadamente.

"Ay Bella por dios, ¿Me vas a decir que no sabías que hablas en sueños? Hace un rato comenzaste a decir el nombre de Cullen"

"Eso es mentira." No podía recordar haber soñado con Cullen.

"Creo que incluso lo estabas gimiendo" Dijo Jasper.

Trágame tierra. Ahora. Y no es que nadie sepa que soy una muchacha un tanto 'loca', pero Jasper era como el hermano que nunca tuve y me sentía muy mal cada vez que él se enteraba de las cosas que yo hacía.

"Están mintiendo" Repetí.

Alice entornando los ojos, apretó el botón _play_ y mi voz comenzó a escucharse. Las risas de Jasper y Alice también se escuchaban. Pronto comenzó a parecerse a una porno y me lancé sobre Alice para poder detener esa aberración. Rose estaba, literalmente, dando vueltas en el suelo de risa.

"Hecho, si yo pruebo una gota de alcohol ese video cae en manos de Cullen. Pero si no, entonces lo borras." Dije entre dientes.

"¿Y no tocas mis Jimmy Choos?" Dijo Alice con una sonrisa.

"Y no toco tus Jimmy Choos."

* * *

**Amo cuando Bella vomita en el carro de Jacob.**

**Disculpen por la demora, estuve de viaje y olvide la laptop en casa :)**

**Love & Rockets**

**Liz.**

**P.D. Si quieren otro capítulo... LLEGUEN A LAS 30 reviews.**


	4. Lounge

**Todo es de S. Meyer, nada es mío... solo Mister Cullen. El es COMPLETAMENTE MÍO**

* * *

**EPOV**

La música era ensordecedora, las siluetas de los cuerpos bailaban al compás de la música, las chicas con sus diminutas faldas o con pantalones que parecían una segunda piel, se movían de maneras que deberían estar penadas por la ley. Las luces no dejaban de parpadear y por el balcón todo se veía como un mar de personas rebotando al ritmo de una canción.

Emmett, y esto no era noticia nueva, tenía entre sus brazos a una chica morena muy guapa. La chica sonreía de algo que Emmett le decía al oído. Mientras yo, y esto tampoco es noticia nueva, estaba sólo y acompañado por un vaso de whisky.

"Cheer up dude" Emmett gritó desde su asiento.

Yo sonreí y levanté mi vaso. Estas noches de fiesta no eran para mí. Me levante y me acerqué a la barra, ahí me senté en una de las sillas altas. ¿Porqué siempre tenía que hacerle caso a Emmett? Él siempre terminaba arrastrándome a estos lugares cuando yo preferiría quedarme en casa leyendo algo o viendo una película. "Pansy" me decía cada vez que yo me negaba a salir.

"¿Edward?" Dijo una voz conocida.

"¿Seth?"

No había visto a Seth desde que terminamos la secundaria allá en Inglaterra. Luego de eso él había viajado y ahora estudiaba Medicina. Papá me había contado que Seth era un estudiante excelente y que él y otro estudiante más, que también era muy bueno, estaban haciendo prácticas desde ya en el hospital.

"¿Cómo estás?" nos dimos la mano y luego un abrazo.

"Llegué hace un mes más o menos, ahora estoy enseñando ingles. ¿Tú, como estas? ¿Qué tal el trabajo?"

"Agotador. Es terrible tener que estudiar en las mañanas y luego en las tardes ir al hospital, pero es increíble ver el rostro de un paciente cuando le dices que acabas de curarlo." Seth siempre había tenido ese instinto de servicio. Todos sabíamos que sería un muy buen doctor. "¿En donde enseñas ingles?"

"En Lord Byron" Dije y luego tuve que tomar un trago de mi vaso de whisky para poder pasar el sabor amargo de boca que me provocaba ese nombre, y ni siquiera por el colegio, si no por el tipo de escenas como las de la mañana.

"¿Y cómo te va? He escuchado que la directora es una perra. " Seth pidió una cerveza y se sentó en un asiento al lado del mío.

Suspiré y baje la cabeza. Tomé otro trago. "No, Esme es muy buena, es solo que el colegio es como un hijo para ella. Entonces es muy exigente con las cosas que puedan afectar el rendimiento de las alumnas. Y ese es el verdadero problema, las alumnas." Con un último trago terminé mi vaso y le hice una señal al _bartender_ que lo rellenara.

"Tienen fama de altaneras y engreídas. De hecho tengo un amigo que tiene una hermana ahí"

"¿Sí? De repente está en alguna de mis clases"

"¿Whitlock?"

Casi escupo sobre Seth. "¿Rosalie Whitlock?"

"Exacto. Su hermano trabaja conmigo y con tu papá en el hospital, el es el otro alumno que está haciendo prácticas."

"¿Jasper?" Aun recordaba el nombre del hermano de Rosalie.

"¿Cómo lo conoces?"

"No lo conozco. Solo… he escuchado de él" Recordé la cara satisfacción de Bella y el portazo del carro de Jacob.

"Él y su hermana son muy unidos. Pero créeme Jasper no se parece en nada a Rosalie, Jasper es más simple y centrado."

Qué bueno, pensé, dos como Rosalie en este mundo sería un exceso.

"¡Seth!" La voz de Emmett resonó en el segundo piso y lo único que vi después fue a Seth siendo embestido por la mole de mi mellizo.

"¿Qué haces acá? ¿No deberías estar memorizando nombres de huesos o algo así?"

"Vine a distraerme un rato. Creas o no los doctores también tenemos tiempo libre" Emmett siempre pensó que ser doctor era suicidio social, por eso, y porque no podía pronunciar amoxicilina, no quiso postular a la escuela médica.

"Entonces la siguiente ronda va por mí. ¡Hey, tres cervezas para la 5!"Gritó "Care to join me gentlemen?" Nos dijo señalando una mesa con 3 muchachas sentadas y viéndonos, al parecer la morena que había estado con Emmett había traído amigas.

Había pasado una hora aproximadamente, y después de 8 vasos de whisky y no sé cuantas botellas de cerveza yo me comenzaba a sentir alegre y entusiasmado. La chica que estaba conmigo se llamaba Lauren, una rubia despampanante pero completamente tonta. Sus pechos rebalsaban por encima del vestido que se había puesto, y solo Dios sabe como se lo había puesto. Era tan imposiblemente pequeño para su cuerpo. Y que cuerpo.

Lauren tenía una mano en mi cuello y la otra en una de mis rodillas. Algo en ella me decía que ella trabajaba en esto, pero mi sentido de caballerosidad me alejo de esos pensamientos. Que una chica sea más directa que otra no significa que sea prostituta, solo la hace ¿rapidita?

"Eres sexy" Me decía mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a mi boca, la podía sentir a milímetros. Yo en este punto veía dos Laurens y la cabeza estaba dándome vueltas sin parar. Lauren cogió mi mano y la puso sobre su pierna. Sentí su piel suave bajo la palma de mi mano y ella se acerco aun más "Quiero irme contigo hoy" susurró y luego me besó.

Un segundo estaba besando a Lauren y al siguiente estaba viendo como Lauren volaba por los aires al suelo y encima de ella una muchacha con cabello oscuro, ondeado y largo. Muy largo. Su silueta me parecía conocida, pero no lograba ubicarla, intente levantarme pero cuando lo hice volví a caer miserablemente en el sillón.

"Maldita perra" Gritaba la chica encima de Lauren. Su voz era familiar.

"¡Me quiere matar!" Gritó Lauren.

Emmett se apresuró a separarlas pero antes de que él pudiera llegar hacia ellas un muchacho alto y rubio cogió a la de cabello oscuro de la cintura y la levanto alejándola de Lauren. La chica pateaba y pegaba al aire mientras gritaba "¡Déjame matarla carajo!" el enorme cabello le cubría el rostro.

"Déjala Jasper, esta puta se lo ha ganado a pulso"

"¡Cállate Rosalie!" Gritó el muchacho rubio mientras la chica en sus brazos seguía peleando, de pronto alzó la mano y se sacó el cabello del rostro y sentí que toda la borrachera desapareció. Era Bella la muchacha que estaba a punto de asesinar a Lauren.

"¡Eres una salvaje! ¡Maldita perra salvaje!" Lauren estaba en el suelo, completamente despeinada y con el rímel corrido por las lágrimas.

"¡Seré una perra, pero tú eres una maldita prostituta. PROSTITUTA!" Bella dejó de pelear y ahora solo miraba a Lauren.

"¡¿Qué pasa acá?" Dije con toda la sobriedad que pude. Bella no quitaba los ojos de Lauren y Lauren hacía lo mismo con Bella. "¡¿Alguien me puede explicar que mierda está pasando? ¿Swan?" Sólo en ese instante Bella volteó para mirarme y Jasper tenía una expresión de asombro estampado en el rostro.

"¿Se conocen?" Preguntó.

"El es Mister Cullen." Escuché decir a Alice mientras que la expresión de Jasper cambiaba de asombro a comprensión. ¿Qué mierda significaba eso?

"¡Swan!" Grité y aun con las luces bajas pude ver como los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas. Fue la primera vez que vi rastro de debilidad en ella, pero no duro mucho. Su expresión cambió y se soltó de los brazos de Jasper, se acercó a mí y me miro con tal intensidad que pensé que me desintegraría ahí mismo.

"No pasa nada, Mister Cullen" Mi nombre lo pronunció con tanta rabia que me dolió físicamente. Bella luego volteó a ver a Lauren y se fue sin decir ni una sola palabra más. Todos se quedaron callados y Emmett ayudó a Lauren a levantarse del suelo. El vestido de Lauren estaba tan arriba que podía ver su ropa interior, ella se sonrojó y lo bajó en un movimiento rápido.

"¡Eres un marimacho Bella! ¡Por eso Mike te dejó por mi!" gritó Lauren, mientras Bella se abría paso por entre la gente.

"A esta maldita yo me la bajo" Dijo Rosalie antes de lanzarse contra Lauren, la cual una vez más cayó al suelo del susto. Gracias al cielo Emmett contuvo a Rosalie a tiempo y cuando vi que la situación estaba más o menos controlada salí corriendo detrás de Bella.

La encontré intentando bajar las gradas para la pista de baile y la cogí del brazo. Ella ni siquiera volteo y se soltó terminando de bajar las gradas. Yo me apresuré y la cogí de la cintura haciéndola girar para que me mire. "¡¿Qué fue todo eso?" Su expresión era como una muralla. No podía ver nada en su rostro, excepto enojo. Me miró por un segundo y luego comenzó a retorcerse en mis brazos para liberarse. Sobre la música escuché un "déjame" pero yo me mantuve firme y no la solté. Sus puños comenzaron a golpear mi pecho y la gente alrededor nuestro nos miraba, pero no importaba. Sus golpes comenzaron a volverse más lentos y la sentí estremecerse. Levanté su rostro y vi como las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas. Tan frágil, tan diferente a la Bella que había visto esa mañana. Me quedé helado y ella aprovechó para soltarse de mi abrazo y corrió a la salida.

Por un segundo dudé. ¿Alguien podía explicarme que estaba pasando? Corrí por entre la gente intentando no perder a Bella de vista, su cabello ondeaba por entre las personas y cada vez que sentía que estaba a punto de alcanzarla ella se adelantaba y la perdía por un segundo o dos. Cuando estábamos cerca de la salida la había perdido por completo. Crucé la puerta y el viento helado de la calle me golpeó la cara. 'Que estoy haciendo' pensé, toda mi noche de "relajación" había terminado conmigo persiguiendo a una alumna que había golpeado a una chica que yo estaba besando. Me pareció estar en una muy mala telenovela.

Suspiré y cuando di la media vuelta para entrar de nuevo, Bella estaba en una esquina temblando y con un cigarrillo en la mano. Caminé lentamente hacía ella intentando no advertirla de mi presencia, pero fue en vano, Bella volteó la cabeza y me miró por encima del hombro. Luego volteó y le dio una pitada a su cigarro.

"Me imagino que no está viniendo a felicitarme" El sarcasmo y la tristeza se notaban en su voz. Coloqué mis manos en los bolsillos del pantalón. Todo el enojo que sentí allá arriba había desaparecido.

"¿Qué…?"

"No se preocupe Mister Cullen, no volverá a suceder" No me dejó terminar. A pesar de que estaba de espaldas hacía mi vi como se llevo una mano al rostro y supuse que era para limpiarse alguna lágrima.

"¿Qué haces acá?" Pregunté "No tienes edad suficiente"

"Tengo 18" Bella rió "Además la ciudad no es suya, Lounge no es suyo. Con todo respeto, puedo hacer lo que mierda se me venga en gana"

"Más respeto Swan" Dije

"Dije 'con todo respeto', más ya no se puede" Bella le dio una última pitada a su cigarro y lo botó.

"¿Qué pasó allá adentro?"

"Créame que no tuvo nada que ver con usted" De nuevo el sarcasmo en su voz.

"Discúlpeme Swan, pero que yo sepa Lauren estaba conmigo cuando usted la comenzó a golpearla"

"¿Y eso que tiene que ver?" Bella sacó otro cigarro y lo prendió.

La tomé de los hombros e hice que me mirara. Sus ojos estaban hinchados y vi como sus diente castañeaban de frío. Me saqué el saco y lo coloqué sobre sus hombros.

"Isabella." Dije cautelosamente "Sé que debe ser difícil pero tú y yo…"

La expresión de vulnerabilidad en el rostro de Bella desapareció y una máscara de rabia apareció. Si las miradas pudieran matar…

"¡¿Crees que quise sacarle la mierda a Lauren porque te estaba besando?" Bella se rió se quito el saco de los hombros lanzándolo a mi cara. "No sabes ni un carajo"

Bella estiró el brazo para parar a un taxi que pasaba pero yo la detuve. "¿Entonces? Explícame que por lo que vi, esa fue una escena de celos."

"¡¿Celos? ¡Por favor!" Bella se soltó de mi mano "Yo no tengo nada que explicarle. Mister Cullen."

"¡Bella!" Se escuchó la voz de Alice detrás de nosotros. Cuando nos vio se detuvo y fue como si tuviera una conversación sin palabras con Bella. "¿Te sientes bien?" Se acerco y tocó el rostro de Bella delicadamente, como si fuera a romperse "¡Dios! Estas ardiendo en fiebre."

Bella seguía tiritando, pero nunca se me ocurrió que fuera fiebre. Alice habló con alguien por su celular y minutos después salieron Rosalie y Jasper seguidos por Emmett. "¿Bella como estas?" La voz serena de Jasper me recordó mucho a la de papá.

"Tengo mucho frío" tiritó.

"Es la fiebre nocturna. Vámonos" Jasper tomó por la cintura a Bella y la llevó hacía el taxi que Rosalie había parado. Antes de subir al taxi Bella volteó y me miro.

"Lauren también tiene 18 y estudia en Markham." Y luego se metió al carro y este arrancó.

Genial. Había besado a una niña y había hecho enojar a otra. Estupidez 1, Cullen 0.

Lejos de querer seguir con la noche le dije a Emmett que iría a dormir. Tomé el siguiente taxi y cuando llegué al departamento me cambié y me metí a la cama. Pasaron horas antes de que pudiera conciliar el sueño.

Dejé que el agua caliente de la ducha cayera en mi cuello relajando así todos los músculos contracturados. Me apoyé con una mano en la pared y con la otra tomé la botella de shampoo. Intenté sacar algo de la botella pero lo único que salía eran pequeñas burbujas.

"Crap". Emmett me había dejado sin shampoo una vez más.

"Emmett! How many times do I have to tell you not to use my stuff?" Grité sobre el sonido de la ducha. Emmett no entendía que el hecho de ser mellizos no significaba que podía usar mis cosas. Una risa explosiva se escuchó afuera de la puerta del baño.

"Tranquilo Eddie, tengo aquí un par de botellas de shampoo que algunas _señoritas_ dejaron" Emmett hablaba de las chicas que venían, pasaban la noche con él y luego dejaban todo tipo de cosas raras en su baño. Desde pasta de dientes hasta toallas higiénicas. "¿Cuál te apetece esta tarde: 'Risos definidos' o 'Brillo perlado'?"

Emmett sabía cuánto detestaba usar shampoo de mujeres desde que vi ese comercial en donde el hombre que está en él, dice que si continuamos usando cosas de mujeres terminaremos corriendo por un campo de margaritas. Batiendo nuestros risos dorados. Necesitaba mi shampoo.

"¿No tienes algo más varonil?" Dije yo levantando un poco la voz.

"Tengo 'Reparación intensa'… ¡Espera! Aquí hay otro… 'Miel y Manzanilla, para mantener tu color natural'"

"¿Alguna vez te dijeron que la voz afeminada te sale natural?" Emmett y sus imitaciones.

"Everytime. Dime cual va a ser…"

"Cualquiera… " La verdad es que no me dejaba otra opción "Menos el de Miel y Manzanilla"

Emmett abrió la puerta del baño y lanzó por encima de la puerta corrediza de la ducha su elección. Me agaché para recogerlo y pude escuchar la risa d Emmett a la vez que cerraba la puerta. ''Risos definidos' será' Me dije.

Cuando salí del baño pude escuchar voces en la sala. Agucé el oído y la voz que acompañaba a la de Emmett era clara. Era papá.

Cogí un jean, un polo con cuello en V y un saco. Me vestí rápido e intenté peinarme con los dedos, pero el shampoo que había usado había dejado mi cabello aun más indomable. Me coloqué las gafas y salí a saludar a papá.

Él y Emmett estaban sentados en la pequeña sala del departamento de Emmett.

"Edward" Dijo mientras se levantaba y abría los brazos.

"Papá" Dije y lo abracé. Era la primera vez que lo veía desde hace varios años.

"¿Por qué no me visitaste antes?" Dijo mientras continuaba abrazándome.

"Te llamé en cuanto llegué ¿Recuerdas?" me separé de él. Las ojeras que tenía me indicaron que acababa de salir de una guardia.

"Sí, pero luego de esa llamada no supe nada más. Tu hermano fue mi única fuente de noticias tuyas"

Emmett se veía orgulloso. Como un pequeño niño cuando saca una A en algún examen. Suspiré y me deje caer en el sillón que estaba detrás de mí.

"A penas salí del avión, Esme me llamó diciéndome que me necesitaba en el colegio para finalizar el plan de estudios de todas mis clases y eso tomó un par de días más de lo esperado así que me quede ahí de largo"

"¿Quién es Esme?" Preguntó Emmett mientras sacaba tres cervezas del refrigerador.

"Mi jefa y la dueña del colegio" Dije.

"Parece muy ruda" Emmett tomó un sorbo de su botella.

"La verdad es que es muy dulce, pero cuando se trata de su colegio es muy exigente. Bussines are bussines." Tomé un trago de la mía.

"Well she's got damn reason, cheers to her" Emmett levantó su botella y yo hice lo mismo con la mía.

Una sonrisa se formó en los labios de papá pero el gesto no le llego a los ojos. Con la mirada perdida comenzó a jugar con su botella de cerveza. Emmett y yo nos miramos decidiendo quien debía ser el que hablará.

"Sabes… La última vez que la vi, fue antes de venir" Dijo Emmett. "Estaba tranquila, pero no me reconoció"

"¿Cuándo fue la última que lo hizo?" Preguntó papá repasando la boca de la botella con el dedo índice.

"Hace un par de meses. Cerca a Navidad del año pasado, cuando la fuimos a visitar" Dije yo.

"Elizabeth los quiere. Saben eso ¿cierto?" Papá como siempre tan caballero.

Nos quedamos en silencio. Ni Emmett ni yo sentíamos que Elizabeth nos quisiera, de ninguna manera. Desde muy pequeños siempre fue una figura ausente en nuestra vida. Cuando nosotros salíamos al colegio ella aun dormía y cuando llegábamos ella no estaba en casa. Papá nos llamaba todas las semanas y llorábamos con él por teléfono contándole como Elizabeth llegaba a casa oliendo a alcohol y como a veces llegaba con hombres desconocidos y teníamos que escondernos en nuestro cuarto. Fue una época difícil para todos, pero no fue la peor. Papá no podía hacer nada. La última vez que había intentado sacarnos de Inglaterra, lo detuvieron en el aeropuerto porque Elizabeth lo había denunciado de secuestro. Cuando nos lograron separar de él, lo subieron al avión y una orden del juez lo obligaba a mantenerse a 300 km de nosotros si es que no quería sufrir cárcel de por vida. Por años tuvimos que mantenernos cuerdos en una casa de locos.

Papá nos mandaba dinero todos los meses por correo, porque no podíamos abrir cuentas en ningún banco sin ser mayores de edad y a la vez mandaba dinero para Elizabeth, el cual se dividía en un par de latas de conservas para cenar, el agua, a veces la luz, drogas y alcohol.

Cuando cumplimos la mayoría de edad la orden del juez quedó nula y papá viajo ese mismo día a Londres para vernos. Debo decir que nunca he llorado tanto como ese día. Emmett y yo podíamos sentir que con papá todo iba a estar bien, era como si papá estuviera apagando las llamas del infierno con sus propias manos. Poco a poco fuimos arreglando los desastres de Elizabeth, pagamos cuentas, recuperamos joyas y cosas de herencia que habían sido empeñadas, pagamos la hipoteca de la casa y papá nos dijo a Emmett y a mí que nos preocupáramos por la universidad. Y eso fue lo que hicimos, mientras papá arreglaba todo para poder meter a Elizabeth en una clínica de rehabilitación, mi hermano y yo preparábamos ensayos y notas. Emmett consiguió su vacante en Negocios mientras que yo obtuve mi vacante en Literatura Inglesa en la misma universidad. Cuando nos fuimos a la Universidad y papá se fue de Reino Unido por motivos de trabajo, Elizabeth entró y salió de rehabilitación muchas veces, las cosas fueron empeorando y muy despacio su memoria así como su cordura fueron cediendo ante los excesos. Pronto comenzó a tener lagunas mentales y a verse como un esqueleto andante, era sólo cuestión de tiempo para que dejará de reconocer a sus hijos, tal y como paso la Navidad pasada.

"No necesitamos su cariño papá. Con el tuyo basta y sobra" dijo Emmett con una sonrisa.

"Ha sido difícil hijos, pero al fin estamos juntos y eso es lo más importante. Estoy muy orgulloso de ustedes" Los ojos de papá se llenaron de lágrimas y Emmett y yo fuimos a abrazarlo. Admiraba tanto a papá que veía en él todo lo que yo quería llegar a ser.

"No nos pongamos sentimentales" Dijo Emmett, pero no dejo de abrazar a papá.

* * *

**Review = Más drama**

**Se que les pedí 30 reviews pero como se NIEGAN a hacerlo yo tuve que rendirme y publicar el siguiente capítulo.**

**¿Porque Bella llora como una desquiciada? uhhhh ya se enteraran.**

**Love & Rockets.**

**Liz**


End file.
